


Everything Changes (Reprise)

by Unda



Series: It's the end of the world as we know it [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sollux is so done with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unda/pseuds/Unda
Summary: A group sidefic set in the lead up to chapter 25 of MC Escher. Comprises the free will section: >Dave: Look at the GAME PLANThe comic meme in the centre of Sollux's plan is, of course, KC Green's "This is Fine" dog, obviously I didn't make that.





	Everything Changes (Reprise)

_Everything changes_

_everything will change someday_

_someday soon_

 

_Wake up bright eyes_

_there is far too much at stake_

_they've got the place surrounded_

_this time there's little chance of escape_

 

[twinArmaggedons opened memo “thii2 ii2 2tupiid”]

TA: alriight iidiiot2, there are far two many people iin here for u2 two keep all of our u2ual handle2 and abbreviiatiion2. e2peciially a2 2ome of you have 2uch 2iimiilar quiirk2. lookiing at you DV and RX.

TA: becau2e of thii2 ii'm 2ettiing a fiilter whiich ii2 goiing two tran2late everyone'2 name2. don't liike iit? don't care. blow iit out your a22.

[twinArmageddons applied name filter]

Sollux: thii2 memo ii2 al2o not optiional! your fuckiing apathy ii2 not goiing two be the 2ource of my death or anyone el2e'2. ii al2o can and wiill mute you fucker2.

[Sollux promoted Mituna, Signless, Karkat, and The Psiionic to Admin]

John: uh is this about that prank Jane keeps trying to pull on me?

John: this is a lot of dedication!

Karkat: OH MY GOD. 

John: uh… why can I not exit this memo?

Sollux: liike ii 2aiid, not optiional motherfucker.

[Sollux muted John]

Roxy: so are we circling around to a plan here?

Sollux: 2hut up. the u2eful people iin my home have put together a helpful chart whiich de2criibe2 the order of *entry* iintwo the game. miituna and ii wiill of cour2e be the fiir2t 2erver player2 but thii2 ii2 the cliient order. thii2 ii2 how iit wiill be done and people who object can al2o kii22 my a22. thii2 ii2 the plan.

[Sollux embedded file “mobiiu2doublereacharound.gif”]

Dave: omg that comic

Dave: i guess we dont have to worry about credit if the world is ending rip

Karkat: WE’VE LOOKED OVER THE ORDER THAT THE METEORS ARE COMING AND ALSO TRIED TO ACCOUNT FOR PLAYERS IN THE SAME HOME TRYING TO HELP EACH OTHER OUT AND THIS WAS THE MOST OPTIMAL SOLUTION FOR EVERYONE.

Rose: My goodness, this is a lot work. Do we have any idea how much time it will take to complete the loop?

Sollux: we ba2iically have no fuckiing clue. me and tuna are la2t becau2e we can probably 2wat a meteor or two away from our hou2e iif need be, a2 well a2 away from the maryam'2. the re2t of you have two ju2t got prayer and tryiing not two 2uck.

Jake: That is not terribly reassuring but i am sure we can power through with our wits!

Jade: oh i also have a question about how we are going to manage the session picking us up when we all share a home with at least one other player.

Dave: well our place at least works out that we have a corner each of the building but idk now thats gonna work with karkats place

Signless: In 9ur sessi9n I lived in a c9mmunal hive with my guardian and when the mete9r t99k my 6l9ck 9ut it was very much like a child’s game with the 6l9cks. 9h what was it called? Jenga! That was it.

Jane: “6l9ck”?

Dirk: Block. Like an apartment in an apartment building, like where Dave and I used to live. 

Jane: Ohhh. I’m with you! Carry on!

Dirk: My question is can your building hold that kind of removal without acting like a collapsing Jenga tower?

Psii: 1 can carry anyth1ng that l00k2 l1ke 1t w0n’t h0ld and dump 1t 1n the lawn 0r 0n the r0ad. 1 d0n’t have t0 w0rry ab0ut be1ng a player 0r a 2erver 20 1 can ju2t f0cu2 0n that.

Karkat: AND THEN WHEN EVERYONE ELSE IS OUT YOU’RE GOING INTO THE GAME WITH SOLLUX OR MITUNA, ALONG WITH SIGNLESS AND DIS. AREN’T YOU?

Psii: 1 w0uld l1ke that.

Karkat: SAY YES DAD.

Psii: Ye2 dad.

Jane: It’s nice to see that dad jokes exist across species and cultures like that! :B

Mituna: y0u li73r4lly 45k3d f0r 7h47!

Sollux:ii hate my liife, ii hate your liife, ii hate all of you.

Aradia: c0me 0n s0l is n0t that bad

[Sollux muted Aradia]

Sollux: nope. nope. none of that.

Karkat: WELL WHILE YOU’RE BEING HISTRIONIC I GUESS I’LL GO AHEAD AND BE THE REASONABLE ONE. ONE OF THE KEY THINGS THAT WE HAVE TO AGREE ON BEFORE THE 13TH IS WHAT THINGS WE ARE PROTOTYPING WHEN WE GET OUR SPRITES.

Karkat: I HAVE SENT YOU ALL THE APPROPRIATE DOCUMENTS AND HAL IS TELLING ME IF YOU’RE READING THEM OR NOT SO DON’T TRY TO LIE TO ME.

Hal: Less malware, more halware. 

Dirk: Uuuuuuugh.

Karkat: THE KEY POINT IS THAT ANYTHING WE PUT IN THE SPRITES *BEFORE* WE GET IN THE MEDIUM AFFECTS ENEMIES THAT WE ALL HAVE FACE. SO LET’S NOT FUCK EACH OTHER OVER PLEASE. THERE IS SPACE IN THE SPREADSHEET TO TYPE IN WHAT YOU’RE INTENDING ON PROTOTYPING. I EXPECT YOU ALL TO FILL THAT OUT.

Karkat: ACTUALLY I DON’T BECAUSE I’M NOT BRAIN DEAD. I JUST HOPE MOST OF YOU WILL DO THAT. THIS IS LITERALLY THE END OF THE WORLD, WHAT OTHER MORE IMPORTANT THINGS DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAN THIS?

Karkat: SOLLUX CAN YOU LINK THAT IN HERE AGAIN?

Sollux:   
[liink](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1Q972AwVWzYrZC7s9WmuO1K_5O0xLMpvAyXGgumH2WYc/edit?usp=sharing)

Dirk: I have a controller that I scrambled the controls on, that might make it harder for enemies to move but I can’t see much way it can backfire against us if it fails.

Karkat: SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN. ANYONE ELSE?

Rose: I have a knitted and unwanted christmas gift. 

Karkat: I GUESS WOOL IS SOFT? SURE.

Signless: Y9u are aware that this will likely n9t pan 9ut this way, Karkat? The game has very set ideas 9n what it likes.

Karkat: A PLAN THAT DOESN’T GO TO PLAN IS SURELY BETTER THAN GOING INTO THIS WITH ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA AT ALL WITH MY BULGE JUST FLAPPING IN THE BREEZE LIKE AN OBSCENE WINDSOCK. I REFUSE TO NOT PLAN. I HAVE ALREADY ACCEPTED THAT ONE OF THESE MORONS WILL FUCK IT UP EVEN WITHOUT THE GAME’S INTERVENTION. I AM THE PINNACLE OF ZEN.

Kankri: That is appr9priative Karkat, and als9 96scene. You should n9t insult 9ur friends and family this way.

Kankri: Als9 if y9u were calm I w9uld n9t 6e a6le t9 feel you slamming y9ur key69ard thr9ugh the wall.

Karkat: IN OTHER NEWS: KISS MY ASS, KANKRI.

Dave: ive got a bird skull i could throw in there thats pretty harmless right?

Signless: I w9uld assume that w9uld make a merely c9smetic change and 68nes are easy t9 6reak s9 that s9unds pr9mising.

Sollux: fiine, ii've added iit two the 2pread2heet. RX do you feel liike not beiing u2ele22 and fiinii2hiing off your famiily uniit'2 plan2?

Jane: RX?

Roxy: thats me and stop being so ornery for no reason its not helping us plan is it and thats what u supposdly want rite?

Roxy: *supposedly

Roxy: anywayz i figured like a pillow or somesuch if we r trying to reduce damage

Sollux: fiine

Roxy: oh such praise i shall go swoon

Jane: This is very strange to watch.

Roxy: um

Karkat: NO RELATIONSHIP SHENANNIGANS IN HERE YOU HEATHENS!

Kankri: Actually Karkat, ‘heathens’ is a w9rd which 6el9ngs t9 an9ther religi9n and it is very harmful t9 use it as slander in this way. 

Karkat: WAIT YOU GAVE ME ADMIN PERMISSIONS DIDN’T YOU SOLLUX? LET ME JUST SEE IF I CAN…

[Karkat muted Kankri]

Karkat: SWEET RELIEF. AND I SEE YOU PRE-EMPTIVELY MUTED THE SERKETS, NO WONDER IT’S QUIET IN HERE.

Sollux: you're welcome.

Feferi: T)(is is all a lot to catc)( up wit)(. I )(ope it's just okay if Meena)( and I just read along for now.

Sollux: ju2t fiill out the form when you know that you're goiing two do and don't fuck the re2t of u2 over and you'll be fiine.

Terezi: NOT TO P41NT MYS3LF 1NTO 4 CORN3R H3R3 BUT H4S 4NYON3 WHO 1S 4W4K3 1N TH1S G4M3 M4D3 4NY 4TT3MPT TO 1NV3ST1G4T3 WHO MURD3R3D TH3 OR4NG3 CR34MS1CL3 D1RK M4N?

Nepeta: :33 < that s33med purretty redundant there!

Gamzee: HoNk :O)

Eridan: yes yes your clowwn capers are endlessly amusing to you but can you can it

Dirk: I don’t especially care but it could be relevant to everyone else who is still sleeping up there, but then again it’s been a long time since I “died” and to my knowledge everyone is fine, right?

Jade: yep! everyone is a ok but i can try to sniff down some clues and see if maybe any of the prospitians saw anything. 

Terezi: WH4T 4BOUT TH3 SC3N3 OF TH3 CR1M3?

Porrim: It's literally just Gamzee's bedro+o+m, there's no+thing o+f no+te there aside fro+m the blo+o+dstains no+w o+n the flo+o+r.

Dirk: Maybe it doesn’t matter then. Don’t go looking for trouble, I mean, I’m fine. 

Karkat: THIS IS THE LEAST INTERESTING MURDER MYSTERY WITH A VICTIM WHO COULD NOT BE LESS INTERESTED.

Karkat: LOOK I KNOW A LOT OF YOU ARE IN VARIOUS STAGES OF BEING PREPARED FOR THE INCOMING SHITSHOW BUT AT THE VERY LEAST READ WHAT OUR ANCESTORS HAVE WRITTEN FOR US AND MEMORISE YOUR PLACE IN THE ORDER. 

Sollux: the liiteral bare miiniimum here guy2. read the chart, read the document. thii2 wiill 2tiill be runniing when the game 2tart2 and we'll try two help a2 we go along and learn thiing2.

Sollux: let'2 ju2t all get iin the game at the very fuckiing lea2t and then we can all meet up and be 2tupiid iin per2on and argue about plan2 and iiron2 iin fiire2 or whatever. no one hate2 thii2 more than me, ok, and ii'm telliing you: ju2t get iin the goddamn game.


End file.
